


[Podfic] The House of Amanda

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [40]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Amanda Grayson raises two boys on Vulcan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The House of Amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96004) by [screamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet/pseuds/screamlet). 



> Recorded as a party favor for hananobira for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thank you to screamlet for allowing me to podfic this story! :D

Cover Art provided by idellaphod

| 

## The House of Amanda 

  


**Author:** screamlet  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Star Trek  
  
**Pairing:** Amanda Grayson/Sarek  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Amanda Grayson raises two boys on Vulcan.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20The%20House%20of%20Amanda.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/96004) | **Wordcount:** 11824  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20The%20House%20of%20Amanda.mp3) | **Size:** 71 MB| **Duration:** 1:17:02  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20The%20House%20of%20Amanda.m4b) | **Size:** 37 MB| **Duration:** 1:17:02  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
